


It started with nothing

by ihatecliffhangers



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Adult Gerard, Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Fluff, High School Frank, M/M, New Jersey, New York City, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatecliffhangers/pseuds/ihatecliffhangers
Summary: Frank meets a guy in a club. What will happen when they meet again? Frank Iero is after summer, which he spent with his girlfriend, back in school. The Fall and his senior year of course bring unpredictable things and Frank suddenly finds himself in front of decisions, he's not sure he's mature enough to face. Or even worse - does he want to face them? (Not a teacher fic) Frerard





	1. Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just to let you know, this fic was firstly published on different site, by me, don't worry I'm not stealing anything. The reason why I'm not gonna link you now is the fact that on that website is this story already elaborated, in fact it has 20 chapters, I'm sure for some of you won't be that difficult to find it if you wanted to read it, fine by me, just remember that I'm working on "the old" chapters. I will be adding them here in no time, I just need to check them again. Just to be sure. 
> 
> Hope you have fun while reading this fic, and also, if you notice something bad about my grammar don't be afraid to reach out to me, I will be really glad, I'm not a native speaker and everyone needs to work on their skills, me included!

There was a light that was creeping into my bedroom, slightly blinding me even though my eyes were still closed. Maybe I was still asleep, and for the most part I believe I was, but there was also a part of me that was already awake for some time now. And as it goes, I was switching between being fully asleep and halfway up. I heard annoying sounds from time to time, but sure as hell I wasn’t going to get up earlier than I had to, I mean, it was summer break after all, and I didn’t have to do anything special, so why should I react to my alarm.

But after a while I woke up to annoying sound of my alarm after all. This time I was fully awake already, but I couldn’t bring myself to open my eyes, so much for not being lazy at mornings, on the other hand I didn’t even remember why I promised myself not to be lazy at such a crazy day hour, I was never really a morning person. And besides, how I already mentioned, I had nothing better to do when school was out. With a will of slowly dying person I opened my eyes and shut them up once again as much annoyed as I opened them in the first place. First of I spent a good minute being very angry with myself - what's the point of setting an alarm on holidays, right?

When I opened my eyes for the second time and looked up at my old, slowly cracking up ceiling. It was funny really, that with so much money my family had, they never bothered to take care of these. Somewhere between cursing silently at myself for setting up an alarm and thinking that something was wrong I sat up on my bed, stretching and looking around. Yeah, I definitely forgot something. I looked around my room again, not even knowing why, maybe to look for some clues. But I found nothing. Choosing letting it go I scratched the back of my head and yawned... and then it hit me.

First day of school.

"Oh, fuck!" I hissed. I made an attempt to quickly leave from the bed, but my right leg got caught up in my black and grey sheets, and I fell onto the floor of my room shouting profanities as I tried to stand up back up again.

When I finally managed to release my leg from the bungle of sheets, I ran to my bathroom and in a record time did my morning routine. Between brushing my teeth – or attempting so at least – I was looking for something to wear. I finished the casual morning business in my bathroom and started running around my room thinking "No, no, no, not again." as I searched for all the things I could possibly need today. I hated myself at this moment, I’m always late for school, and for a few years in a row now, I was always late even for the first days of it.

It's like the story of my life. It's a fucking nightmare. Absolutely adorable way how to piss of your teachers the first day you meet them after summer break. Always the same story.

My mother was nowhere to be seen, so I grabbed some water bottle and in a minute I was sprinting towards my car, speeding of our driveway way to fast and almost hitting some car that happened to drive by the same direction I was heading, I began my journey to school.

In the end, I was late anyway. Of course I was. There’s no way Frank Fucking Iero could possibly arrive to school on time, when it comes to 1st of September, or any day for that matter. Did my teacher yell at me? Sure, she did. Did my mood change when I spotted my girlfriend, Amelia, sitting in the class? Definitely.

"Mr. Iero, I am talking to you! And I am not here for your amusement!" My teacher, Mrs. Hallybug, screamed. Although she didn't realize I'm not smiling at her, but my girlfriend.

As Mrs. Hallybug continued her long speech about "Kids these days with no respect for order and authorities," and almost cried when she talked about the beautiful career she chose these years ago - 60 years plus-minus, she was really old - but the rest of the class just seemed to have a hard time not laughing out loud instead of taking something in from her speech. Meanwhile I was still standing beside her table, looking at Amelia admiring how her hazel eyes danced in amusement. She was clearly having fun. Of course she was, but to be fair, I’m not even blaming her because if I was there sitting along with other students and someone came in late, I would be laughing too.

When I was finally let to sit down, I pulled out my very old and crumbling songs book from my backpack and continued to work on, yet, nameless song.

The noise of a bell dragged me out of my mind. I noticed the teacher giving me a hard look while I tried to stuff my songs book back to the backpack in intention the get the hell out of there before I get detention.

"Hey, handsome." A lovely voice comes from behind my back.

"Hey, Liah." Amelia smiled at the nickname as always. She thought it was cool, she has never been called like it before I came along. Wonder why. Liah is so much better than Amy.

"You know, I was kinda hoping you might come on time this year."

"Yeah, and why is that?" I raised an eyebrow, faking somehow douchy attitude.

"Well, your mother keeps telling me, how much of a good influence I am." She laughed lightly while we walked out of Mrs. Hallybug's class.

"Yeah, you sure are. If you mean the moment you turned me to go the dark side... you know, the moment you kissed me." I tease. Amelia hit my arm playfully and made really childish face at me. I laughed. Oh man, she's so beautiful. Amelia noticed me staring and smiled a bit. "What?"

The only thing I managed to do is smile back at her, peck her lips and say "Nothing."


	2. Welcome to my World, dear children

The rest of the day seemed to go by quite smoothly.

Not that I paid attention to whatever the teachers were saying, my mind was mostly occupied with Amelia, and all the little things she did. I couldn't help but smile. She is adorable. Although I couldn't help but wonder, when will this intense _"Oh God, I'm so in love." _phase slowly get back to normal. I mean, we spent together the last few weeks of school in June and then the whole summer, shouldn’t it slowly fade, or something? I've heard about it, but it doesn't seems to be true, at least not so far. But I noticed things, mostly feelings, I knew that I cared about her, but something felt a bit off.__

__Like don't get me wrong, I like it. But damn I even hate it a little bit. Would be nice if my head was clear for a while, so I wouldn't have to be lightheaded all day just thinking about her. And also, I'm not that sure that whole "heartbeat" thing is safe, you know? Sometimes I feel like I'm having a heart attack or something. Like in those cartoons when the heart jumps of man's chest a beats about a meter away from him in a heart shape? Yup, not so far from the truth, my children. I must admit though, there were times when I wasn’t sure what I was feeling, sometimes it was happiness, but sometimes… I couldn’t help but feel trapped, wrong, sad even, and I never knew why._ _

__After school ended for that day, Amelia and I went to school’s parking lot, got in my car and I drove her home, just to make sure she's safe. I quickly pecked her lips, murmured "goodbye" and drove away. I'm not ready to meet her parents just yet. Or ever, for that matter, for some reason it didn’t feel right. Or maybe I’m just a coward overall, which to be fair, is very possible as well._ _

__But to be honest, I wasn't ready to go home either. I sighed, parked my car somewhere in center, beside some coffee shop and sat down on a rusty old bench beside the road._ _

__I pulled out my songs book and started to work on lyrics again. This song described exactly how I felt. Everyday. The stress, pain and fear of what I will find at home once I get there. I wish I could just throw everything away, get in the first bus away from here and never come back. Why bus? Easy, it’s not that simple to track a person down, as it is if you have their car number._ _

__I sighed more heavily this time. I couldn't leave my mom. Not ever. Not like this. When I looked at my watch I could taste the fear again._ _

__"Shit!" I cursed angrily. I spent there about 3 hours. Dad will be so fucking pissed off. Well seems like I will be his punching bag tonight. That’s alright, as long as mom won't be the target.  
But I was wrong. When I drove back to our place and opened the front door, he was already standing above her, yelling nonsenses in his drunken state, with my mother curled into a ball on the floor._ _

__Oh no. Please no. Take me!_ _

__I ran over to my mom, pushed him away and then quickly covered her with my own body before he could hit her again. She tried to push me out of the way, but she was too weak._ _

__My gesture of course made my father even angrier._ _

__"So you're gonna defend this ugly little piece of shit?! Alright, you'll get what you deserve!" And then he hit me. Again. And again. Then again. I lost count as always. Tears of pain slowly going down my face. Quiet sobs escaped from my lips from time to time. They were so quiet I doubted even my mom could've hear them. It was better this way. Do not show any emotion in front of him. Ever._ _

__*_ _

__I looked at myself in a mirror. It wasn't that bad. Could have been worse. Way worse. Nothing was broken, just slightly swollen. I could feel bruises slowly appear. I sighed when I realized they're going to look really bad._ _

__If anything isn't broken, my bruises were always really bad. They have this dark purple, almost black shade. Thank God I don't have to take my clothes of in front of anyone._ _

__My mind quickly went back to Amelia. That might be a problem. But things between us weren't that much serious. She was holding herself back for some reason. I never really cared, as long as she's comfortable with me I'm fine. But if I should be completely honest, there were also times when she wasn’t holding herself back, and in these times, it was me who stopped and changed the subject. She considered it weird, but I wasn’t feeling like doing it for some reason. So it was kind of mutual I guess. Or not. I started to get lost in this topic._ _

__I looked at my reflection in the mirror again. I felt numb. That kind of numbness that can take away only another numbness._ _

__I glanced over to my mom sleeping on my bed. Bruised, and her cheeks still wet from crying. I will never ever drink in this house. I won't risk it. I can't. I would never hurt my mom even if I was held in gun point and had to save my own life and do this was the only chance I had to survive. But God knows what will happen when I'm really drunk. I might be just the same as my father. And I won't ever lay my hands on my mother this way. Never._ _

__After I managed to sneak through the house unnoticed I took my keys, put on my favorite leather jacket and stepped into the night._ _


	3. Well who would have thought

As I was walking down the street I checked if I had everything I needed to get in. Fake ID... Yep. Money... Sure enough. And if not I'm sure I can flirt my way to get some drinks. Even as awful it sounds. I felt kind of ashamed the second this thought crossed my mind. I have a girlfriend.

But it's not cheating if I don't really mean it, is it? Is just flirting cheating anyway? I mean, I am not gonna let things get any far. And few meaningless pickup lines never hurt anyone, right?

Then one especially highly uncomfortable thought crossed my mind, screaming for attention. I'll probably have to flirt with a guy. Cause... I don't know, just - isn't it weird for a girl to buy a guy drink? Hmm, I hope I won't mess it up. I have never had to flirt with a guy before. My brain again processed the thought of me cheating. Ugh.

But at the end of the day. I'm straight. So why make a fuzz about it? What can be possibly wrong about it if I talk some guy - that I'm not really interested in - into buying me a drink? Huh? Anyone?

I sighed. _I'm so going to end up in a fucking mess for this. ___

*

Enormous security guy scans me with his piercing eyes. Damn. I'm kind of scared of him. He's so much bigger and taller than me. I definitely don't want to mess with this one. One hit from him and you would be a dying mess of limbs on the floor.

Once again, he checks my ID, looking back and forth between it and my face. He clearly doesn’t believe that I’m old enough to get in, cannot blame him though, even when I’m not pretending that I’m old enough to get into a club, I have a hard time pursuing people to acknowledge that my actual age is 17, well, almost 18. I look like 13 years old child. Seriously, my baby face makes my life a lot harder.

"Okay, go." He says with raspy deep voice. _Jesus Christ, please don't let me start a fight with anyone tonight, so I wouldn't have to deal with this giant security guy. _I think to myself, but then a scoff escapes my mouth. Pfff. Like anyone can hear me up there. It has never worked, so why would it work now.__

As I enter the club I can feel the familiar beat that's going through every single cell in my body. Oh dear, I missed this. Finally out in town. But I don't feel like going in here again. The place is pretty crowded, yes, but the music is shit. Some dubstep or whatever kids these days listen to.

I look around. People dancing and messing around on the dance floor. I can see some couple nearly fucking against a pillar. Guys hitting on women everywhere, trying to get lucky tonight. Some of them seem really desperate, to be honest. Some of them are just really fucking rude. I think about stopping by this clearly really drunk guy, who is very aggressively hitting on a girl just few steps away from me. Before I can do anything to help her out of her misery, a guy, probably her boyfriend, seems to appear from nowhere and punch that ass right into his face. The drunk guy turns around and falls to the floor face-forward. I couldn't help but turn into a laughing mess. It looked exactly like a scene from Back To The Future, where George McFly knocks out Biff on the parking lot. Absolutely amazing, I had an urge to buy that guy a drink, instead of getting one for myself.

The “boyfriend guy” notices me laughing my ass off and waves at me holding up a drink and smiling. I smiled at him as well and then I somewhat awkwardly waved back. I look around again looking for a bar. A smile appears on my face when my eyes lay on really colorful and constantly flashing bar in front of me.

"Hey, can I get some drink please?" I ask when I approach the bartender showing him my fake ID.

He looks a bit surprised, scanning me up and down. No wonder, my fake ID says I'm 25 years old. But I'm kind of short, and my baby face doesn't help much either. But for some reason I've never had a big problem getting in and buying a drink with it. They always seem to let it go.

"Sure. What do you want?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders. I really don't care.

"I don't care, just make sure it's strong." I reply and the bartender nods in understanding.

After ordering I take a moment to turn away from the bar and stare again at people around me. After a while, my drink is ready, I take it and take a sip. _Damn, this guy sure knows what I need right now. _When we make eye contact again, I make sure to silently thank him and add some nice tip, only to turn around again a minute later staring into the crowd, feeling empty.__

*

"No fucking way!" I laugh at a story some slightly clumsy girl tells me.

"Oh yeah! And you know what? That poor girl then fainted into his arms. And the stuff was all over him, on his chest and all and so it was all over her as well." She cringed her nose.

"Ew, that's just disgusting." I giggled, finally drunk. Far from drunk enough, though.

"Well I have to go now, but here," she gives me a paper folded in half "call me if you feel like it." She winked at me and stumbled away.

I turn back to face the bar, squeezing the paper with her phone number in my right hand and then throwing it away, not even caring where.

"Oh, what's the matter? Got a number from a friend of the girl you actually wanted to get a number from?" I hear a male voice say right next to me.

"Oh, yeah, something like that." I lied not even looking up.

"I see. Want some help with that?" The man asks. Why on Earth, would some random guy cared shit if I got a number from a girl in place like this? Don’t other people have enough work to get laid themselves? I look up and my eyes meet deep, yet delicate and beautiful hazel eyes. God damn it. I have no idea how he made them shine so bright. I mean, it was quite dark in here.

"U-Uhm, I don't really know." I stammered. He smiled. Oh.

Then I remembered why I was there and got my mind straight.

"Okay. Anyway, you seem a little bit too young to be here, buddy." The man said, clearly attempting to start a conversation.

I cleared my throat. "I'm twenty five, dude. But thanks for compliment."

"No problem, my friend, no problem." The older man replied, quickly scanning me up and down.

After he finished his inspection, he faced the bartender to order something. That was my clue to look at him properly. He was wearing black skinny jeans, Misfits shirt and obviously really pricey black leather jacket. His hair was jet black colored and slightly longer, but just a little bit. When he turned back to me I noticed, he had well defined jaw and pink lips. And when he spoke up again I also noticed that when he talked, one side of his lips moved more than the other side. Interesting.

"So, you have a name?" The man teased. I grinned. Oh no, no names.

"Actually, I don't." I said making him raise his eyebrows in surprise. I leaned in and whispered lightly seductively "I'm undercover." The man just smiled.

"Fine by me. Wanna join me?" He offered.

I took a moment to think. This is it. I almost run out of money and I wasn't as drunk as I wanted to be, like at all. Should I? I looked down, swallowing my guilt.

"Sure, why not." I replied smiling brightly at him.

*

Two hours later I was totally and absolutely wasted. And so was he.

Our "names" talk long since forgotten. He called me "cutie" from time to time. I somehow managed to not give him any nickname. We were dancing on the dance floor, or at least trying to dance as we were so drunk we were hardly standing, and that's when he came a lot closer than I should have let him. But to be absolutely honest, there was no guilt, no girlfriend, no age difference. Just him. Him and his mesmerizing hazel eyes.

He wrapped one arm around me, strange expression on his face as if asking if that was okay. I nodded and he pulled me even closer with the other arm, still swinging us in a rhythm of the song the DJ was playing.

I looked up at him, connecting our eyes in somewhat comfortable stare. He let out a soft whine and quickly, so I didn't stand a chance to fight him, brought his lips to mine. He didn't move them away, though. He kept pressing his lips to mine, waiting for my response.

So I gave in. I couldn't resist him anymore. He was just too much.

I started to move against his lips, slowly at first, but with every other move the kiss got more heated.

Soon, he pulled me even closer, although I didn't even think it would be possible by that time, and locked his arms around me. My hands were playing with his hair. He bit on my lip and I let out moan, he took a chance and let his tongue gently explore mine.

It was all too much. But I needed more. I speeded up a little bit occasionally biting his lip. With my hands still in his hair, I tugged a bit. He moaned panting heavily as he pinned me to a wall close by. Hard. I didn't mind though, it was all I wanted at that particular moment.

We were making out for what it felt like ages, when he pulled away from me, slightly horrified look on his face. I didn't know what the matter was, but I didn't quite care. I knew I was never seeing him again. So I just took the opportunity to study his, somehow familiar, eyes.

The panic written all over his face made me stop soon.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He shook his head and stepped away from me.

"I- Fuck!-I-I'm sorry, I-I gotta go." He stammered. Quickly leaving through the crowd.

I frowned a bit. _Okay - time to leave and get your ass home. _I said to myself.__

*

After what it felt like eternity I woke up in my bed. My head hurt like a bitch. I smelled like a mini bar and I had a little sneaky feeling I'm going to be sick really soon. My mother wasn't in my bed with me anymore. I must have been really drunk when I came back home. But then again, I don’t remember her being here when I got back anyway. Hmm, strange. I started thinking about what the hell happened, and I remembered.

The alcohol -oh no, the alcohol -, the flirting - oh shit, the flirting- , and the guy - oh fuck, the guy! - I fucking made out with a guy! Shit! Shit! Shit!

I got up from my bed and quickly ran to the bathroom, soon empting the content of my stomach to the toilet. Well, shit. This is going to be really long day.


	4. And here my life goes to shit

I have never been so sick in my life. Ever.

 _I Will. Never. Drink. Ever. Again._ Or at least I like to say this to myself.

Amelia called me like 10 times. Not to mention I was too lazy to pick it up. But not only that was happening. My head was a fucking mess, this time it wasn’t because of the terrible headache, which made me feel like I ran out through a window head-first. It was because of _him_.

Even though almost everything about last night was somehow fuzzy, some of the moment’s I clearly remembered didn’t want to go away. I just couldn't get them out of my head. I couldn't get _him_ out of my head.

_* His arms pulling me closer. His hands wandering over my face and my chest. His lips brushing against mine. The moan he let out when he pinned me to the wall. *_

"Oh fuuuck." I sighed and shook my head. Which wasn't good idea at all.

My body sunk to the floor and I whined in pain. I could already feel another stomach attack, so I raised myself from the floor onto my knees, soon emptying my stomach to the toilet once again.

*

"I called you like a million times! Where the heck have you been?!" Amelia screamed into her phone once I picked up about the 100th call of hers. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, still not sure if I could even talk, that much my throat hurt from throwing up all day long. Eventually I tried, but from the start it sounded like I was choking.  
  
"I was sick Amelia, I was too busy throwing up, so sorry for not responding you." I heard my voice reply angrily and tiredly. I didn't really feel like putting myself through this relationship shit right now.

"Oh." She said simply. I could tell she was biting her lip even through the phone and I hoped she was at least a little bit regretting yelling at me.

"Exactly, oh." I said to her, slightly annoyed. There was a minute of silence on the other end, and I waited hoping she won’t ask why, because I honestly didn’t know if I could possibly tell her what happened, without telling her what _actually_  happened. Meaning the guy.

Amelia eventually started talking again. "I just... I really want you to meet my parents and I was wondering if you could show up on Saturday night?" I sighed again. Great, now I was really annoyed.

Why does she keep on pushing me into it? It's been like only two months and something of us two dating. I know couples who met each other's parents after a half year, or even a year. It's not even a week I told her I don't feel like it yet. Seriously, how would she feel if I started pushing her into having sex with me? She would probably kick me out of the house and called me _'heartless and horny bastard'_ or something like that.

"Amelia please, you asked me last week the same question, and the week before that and also the week before that other week, and I asked you for some time. I didn't exactly mean a week. These things just don’t change overnight." I told her with patience and tone I would normally talk to 5 year old child.

"Oh my God, you're acting like a little kid! Just meet them and it will be ove-"

"AMELIA! JUST FUCKING SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT MEETING YOUR PARENTS THIS, OR ANY OTHER WEEK SOON!" I yelled. I was so fucking pissed off. Why is she so clingy at sudden?

But of course she started to cry and sob to the phone. Then she uttered something about me _'not loving her anymore so she will just hang up now'._

Well that’s just great. _Yesterday I cheated on her with a guy, today I yell at her. Nice. Very smooth, Frank._ I thought to myself.

*  
Thanks to my not-so-lovely morning vomiting, my mother insisted on me staying at home. On one side I was thankful, on the other I was moody and furious because I couldn’t get things good with Amelia. She didn’t answer any of my calls or any of my messages.

I knew I shouldn’t have yell at her. I knew it was bad behavior towards girls and all that shit, but she just kept nagging and nagging until I couldn’t take it anymore. I was about eighty percent sure it was her own fault, after all I tried to stay calm, but she made me yell at her. And yes, even after this conclusion I felt guilty. But at the same time I was furious, because it was almost like she was playing with my feelings to make me feel _guilty_. Sobbing and crying and whatever else she did. I mean, I hear couples yelling at each other all the time. One of my favorite things I did when I needed to get out of my house was to observe people around me. And boy, I heard and saw things. But I’ve never seen a girl, or a woman start crying immediately over one line of yelling. And Amelia wasn’t one of those overly sensitive girls. She was kind of rough, to be exact. I never cared about that part of her personality. But I have to admit I hoped I would never have to. Or maybe I just hoped she wouldn’t be like this if we ever broke up.

I really didn’t know if I should come up to her house and apologize face-to-face. Like, yes, it would be the best thing to do in situation like this, after all I consider it more polite than the other thing I was about to do. Which is the ultimate easy way of every idiot on this planet after fighting. Text message.

 _To: Liah_  
_Time: 13:27pm_  
_Amelia, I really shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, and for that I’m sorry. But I’m just not ready to meet your parents yet, and I’ve told you that many times already._

I pressed ‘send’ and sighed. I guess there’s nothing else left for me to do know. Just wait.

Amelia didn’t respond to my text for about an hour. In the meantime, I decided to eat something light and then take a shower. Mostly just to stand under water and think about everything that happened in past 24 hours. And it wasn’t good.

When I stepped out of shower and dressed up again, I found out that Amelia finally responded.

 _From: Liah_  
_Time: 14:38pm_  
_Thank you for your apology, but I still want you to meet them. This Saturday._

Oh, Jesus Christ. Why? It’s not like we’re getting married!

 _To: Liah_  
_Time: 14:40pm_  
_Oh my God, Liah. No._

I responded, annoyed again.

 _From: Liah_  
_Time: 14:41pm_  
_Why not? Don’t you love me??_

She didn’t just pull this one out. How the fuck she dares.

 _To: Liah_  
_Time: 14:42_  
_Don’t even try it this way, Amelia._

 _From: Liah_  
_Time: 14:43_  
_If you loved me you’d do it for me._

For fuck’s sake. Is she being serious with this?

*

Before I knew it, it was almost October. The meantime was filled with me questioning myself about my sexuality, and Amelia questioning me about meeting her parents. It was driving me crazy. But not only that was happening. My father started getting drunk on regular basis every single day.

About a month ago it was only two to three times a week. I used to think it couldn’t possibly get worse, but now it was a nightmare. I was constantly getting beaten up for protecting my mom. I had bruises everywhere. I would thought that somebody must have noticed, but no one so far said a thing. I mean, yes, Sammy and Dean asked me about it once, but I waved it off so I guess that with the two of them, it’s my own fault. After all I didn’t want their pity anyways and they didn't have anything to do with this.

What was interesting about the whole situation was Amelia. Things between us kicked off a little bit forward, not too far, though. She was still pissed off about me not wanting to meet her parents and I was still thinking about what happened back then in the club. And in case I would decide to go the _other way_ , I didn’t want to Amelia feel bad about doing it with me. So you know, cuddling and all that stuff was happening for long time now, she definitely saw my bruises, but never asked what happened.

I tried not to think about it much. After all, she was constantly reassuring me that she loves me.

*

It was Monday afternoon and Amelia and I were fighting again. Guess what was the problem!

 _From: Liah_  
_Time: 17:42_  
_I feel like you don’t love me anymore! Why can’t you just meet my parents? They’re part of me, if you want me you’ll have to take the whole package! And you don’t want to, so you don’t love me, that’s for sure!_

 _To: Liah_  
_Time: 17:44_  
_This is blackmail, you know that right?_

After that she replied _‘Fine, we’re over then. You sure don’t want to date a blackmailer.’_ Then followed two hours of painful agony, several texts from me to her saying ‘I’m sorry.’ And after that, I gave in. I didn’t want to fight with her anymore.

 _To: Liah_  
_Time: 18:05_  
_I’ll meet your parents._

I didn’t feel like writing more. I was sick of myself how pathetic I was.

 _From: Liah_  
_Time: 18:05_  
_Great! I’ll set things up with my folks and you’ll just show up and we’ll have lovely family dinner!_

Oh my God, can’t I just die?

*

Rest of the week was a blur. I was terrified of meeting her parents and school was pure Hell. Although, even worse was being occupied with Amelia every fucking minute of the day. No kidding. She even begged my best friend Sammy to move to the back, so she could sit near me in every class we have together. And yes, if you’re wondering, we have identical time tables.

On Friday, I was already dead inside. It was like something drained me from my power, or someone. I was constantly receiving looks from Sammy and his brother Dean. They were having a really good time watching me and Amelia. Which looked basically like this - Amelia trying to touch me everywhere at the same time, bubbling something about our ‘bright future’ and me trying to get at least a little bit of personal space. When I came back home I got beaten up as usual and then I fainted on my bed, hoping I won’t mentally break down the next day.

When I woke up on Saturday I felt like I had my arm broken. It surely didn’t feel like it yesterday. I carefully climbed off my bed, slowly making my way to a mirror. I rolled my right sleeve up to my shoulder and fuck, there was terrifyingly looking bruise.

“What the hell?!” I gasped, lightly wandering my fingers across the bruise. It looked dark purple, but also a lot red, like some of those tiny veins got cut open or something. I hoped it won’t get worse.

I civilized myself enough to go downstairs to pretend the usual play of my life. Nothing happened. No one ever got hurt. No one was drunk. Nothing’s wrong.

My family is one of the richest in this part of New Jersey. My father leads and owns a highly successful company in center of New York. Something with politics and finances and very posh-looking offices. I don’t really care, even though he wants me to go his way as well. Only over my own dead body, if you ask me. I want to do something with music, anything that I can possibly get my hands on.

I sit in this hell for the rest of the day and when the time comes, I get up to prepare myself because of that meeting-parents-dinner-thing. I don’t know how else to call it.

“Where are you going, Frank?” My dad asks sharply. “I hope you’re not slutting around on nights. I can barely see you these days at home over 10pm.” Well that surely sounds good from him.

“Of course not, dad. I’m meeting my girlfriend’s parents tonight.” He then commands me to tell him everything about her and the little what I know about her family. After he’s run out of questions he waves me off in gesture that I can finally leave. But before that, he tells me not to screw it up, because, obviously, he knows her family and if we were able to ‘join’ their family, lots of money would go towards our wallets. I stared at him for a while in absolute shock. Did he really mean that? Like we had problems with finances. I wouldn’t have to work my whole life and even my grandchildren would have enough money to live off for the rest of their lives.

About an hour later I was to meet my Amelia’s parents. Well at least I managed myself look like I was. Dad borrowed me one of his cars to ‘make a good impression’. It was very rare. I don’t like driving anyway. I rather walk everywhere, if I don’t happen to be late for something.

After a while I find myself standing on their doorstep. Procrastinating before I had to let them know I’m here. But of course, I didn’t have this kind of luck.

The door opened and Amelia immediately pulled me in. Their house was as big inside as it looked from the outside. Everything in there was almost like at our place. Cheeky, poshy, too elegant.

“Mom, Dad, this is Frank.” Amelia said with somehow too of a sweet voice. Well, with one too sweet for my taste personally. I never noticed her using it. Wait did I see her winking at her mother? Why?

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Frank.” Her mother said with a bit of a fake smile. I smiled as well. And probably it looked even more fake then her mother’s.

“The pleasure is on my side ma’am.” I replied, shaking her pale hand. Amelia’s mom had really dark, almost black hair. She also had dark eyes. On her lips was sitting bold red lipstick.

I was still looking at Amelia’s mother when I moved around to get closer to her father and shook his hand. I felt jolt of electricity going through my body and I looked up at him. I had a feeling like I knew him, or at least met him. I looked in his eyes and I almost fainted.

The same hazel eyes I tried so hard to forget. The same jet black hair already smoothly falling into his eyes. The same pink lips I kissed almost a month ago. The same smile on his face.

Not to mention the smile was slowly fading. He recognized me, that’s for sure.

We were staring at each other, not knowing how much time passed before we turned from each other murmuring our nice to meet you’s. Luckily, Amelia and her mother didn’t seem to notice a thing.

I was staring to the ground feeling guilty as hell again. I never told Amelia about what happened. But fuck, what am I supposed to do now? I made out with a guy! But not only that. I made out with her father! I fucking got drunk and almost fucked my girlfriend’s father!

_I’m so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think so far? I hope you like it, I sure had fun writing this and especially the next chapter, it will be really funny.


	5. And here we have Gerard, the angry father

If the ground could ever swallow me, it would be now. Hell, I even wished it would. I still couldn’t believe what I was seeing, what was actually happening. It was fucked up on so many levels I couldn’t even keep track on the reasons why I wished to disappear right then and there. Meanwhile, they all stared at me.

“I heard you didn’t want to meet us, Frank, why would you say that?” Mrs. Way asked me. Honestly? I don’t know, maybe because we were dating for about three months, and during the last one I cheated on your daughter with your husband? I mean I didn’t know that, but now when I’m thinking about it, it just adds up to the list.

“I guess I wasn’t ready for this move, yet.” I replied instead with a polite smile on my face. Fake one though, like Mrs. Way’s nails which I noticed, were blood red colored, just like her lips.

“Oh, well. I guess you’re ready now!” She said with a smile that might have been either the brightest or the fakest I’ve seen tonight, or ever for that matter. 

“Gerard, why don’t you say anything?” Gerard? Who’s Gerard? My mind was fucked, my heart was about to stop beating from overuse, my legs were barely holding me up and my eyes darted around the room for explanation.

“Uhm, I just don’t really know what to say. I guess I haven’t found the right topic to join in the conversation.” Mr. Way said with his head still down. What was I thinking, of course she meant him. It’s not like there was anybody else than us in this place. Meanwhile, Gerard was still looking at the floor, but even then I could tell he was slightly blushing Oh my God. He was adorable. And his name… Gerard. So adorable and unique. Jesus, Frank, Stop! Not the best time for fangirling! 

“Oh, okay.” Mrs. Way simply replied and then motioned for all of us to go into another room. Dining room, as I found out a minute later. I kept stealing glances at Amelia’s father, he seemed to avoid an eye-contact with me, and for the record, and I’m not surprised nor mad at him for it. He himself looked so miserable that I could barely imagine what kind of expression was stuck on my face.

Mrs. Way and Amelia leaved for kitchen, leaving the two of us alone. The second I realized we are about to be here stuck until they come back I almost shouted for Amelia to stay, and offering to help her mother myself, but I was too slow. So instead I just shut my mouth again, trying not to look any more awkward than I already did, in which I failed good minute prior to that, because of my damn wide open mouth. I would swear, that for a few seconds I caught Gerard looking at my lips, and it made me very uncomfortable. This is creepy as fuck, I thought to myself.

We were sitting there in awkward silence about 10 minutes, stealing glances on each other from time to time and feeling even more awkward when the other one was already looking. Then Mrs. Way and Amelia finally emerged from the kitchen with food and we were rescued as the atmosphere of the room changed from tight and awkward to uncomfortable yet bearable. 

Amelia’s mother was asking me questions so frequently that sometimes, I couldn’t help but wonder if this is friendly dinner or police hearing. Gerard, on the other hand, didn’t say a word. His expression on the other hand, said it all. He was angry, very angry, also somehow confused and even hurt. Why he was hurt I couldn’t tell, but why he was angry? Well that was quite obvious, and as if it wasn’t enough, in that exact moment as I stole another glance his way, I felt a hand creeping up on my thigh. What the hell? I almost jumped in surprise. But then again, the only one sitting by my side was Amelia. Wait, what is she doing anyway?

I turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised questionably. She just giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Oh nothing. I see. She’s been behaving like this for a while now, didn’t try to do that until now, though. I just hoped no one noticed what exactly happened. I mean, I wasn’t exactly careful, and she wasn’t helping either.

I wanted to turn back to my meal, but when I looked up again I met two hazel eyes across the table piercing through me. Oh. Well we weren’t that invisible after all. Damn. I should’ve expect him to notice, he was looking at me every other second and reminded me of a wolf who was observing his prey. And may I add, that thought wasn’t exactly positive for me.

I cleared my throat and reached out for my glass, hoping I wouldn’t start choking under his uncomfortable stare, when I calmed down, he was still looking at me. I tried to focus on my food instead.

My thigh was once again occupied by Amelia’s hand. This time, her hand wandered ever higher. I could feel my heartbeat accelerate. Not good. Not fucking good, not right now. Although, I noticed, that my heart started beating faster because I was worried that we would get caught, which wouldn’t be very good first impression, and not because I found it arousing. 

I looked up again, blushing harder than ever in my life, and I noticed Mrs. Way giving significant look to Mr. Way. He just sighed and plastered some kind of smile on his face.

“So, Frank, tell us more about yourself.” Gerard said forcefully, almost like he was annoyed that he even has to speak to me. Well don’t wear yourself up, buddy.

“Uhm, there’s really not a lot I would say. I really don’t know. Depends on what you’re asking, I guess.” I replied politely. Then Mrs. Way decided to join the conversation again.

“What about your out of school activities? I hope you’re not one of those kids, who go to parties every night and get drunk or high.” She joked on the end. I heard a weird watery sound and then coughing. I look over to Mr. Way, who seemed to have a little problem with his drink, at the moment. I kind of found it amusing. Actually it was really funny, not just a little bit.

“Are you okay, Mr. Way?” I asked in overly sweet voice before I answered her question. Gerard on the other hand still had trouble with his water, which was probably creeping into his lungs instead of his stomach. In the end he was almost coughing his lungs out, but managed to nod as in ‘I’m okay, I’m just kind of dying over here’ sort of gesture. I smiled at him again and then finally answered his wife’s question.

“No, ma’am, of course not.” Well, at least not every day. 

“No? You’re sure about that? You seem like this kind of kid to me a bit.” Gerard said once he was done suffocating. His voice now very irritated and raspy. My mind was screaming profanities as it processed what he just said. Hey! I wasn’t the one, who was buying drinks for a clearly underage person!

“Yes, sir. I stand by my answer.” I replied, looking straight to his eyes, and I noticed, that was the first straight on eye-contact we had tonight. Although I tried to be polite, I couldn’t let the chance slip away and I let my voice to have a little flirting undertone, especially when I said ‘sir’ and I knew he noticed right away, because… Wait, shit. Girlfriend. 

Nobody else didn’t seem to notice, luckily.

It left him with pupils widen and mouth a bit hanging. He was still staring at me when I once again turned my attention to my food. It was hard to not look at him, though. He looked really funny with his eyes almost killing me and his mouth still slightly open. It was almost like he couldn’t choose if he was shocked or pissed off. 

Somewhere between Amelia flirting and touching me, and me showing her hand away and flirting with her father, Amelia seemed to get annoyed because of I wasn’t paying attention to her as she would like, and even added more effort into her hand. I really didn’t want to her parents to know – well, at least not her mother, since her father already knew - what was going on, so I just sat there in my private hell. 

Even though Amelia’s father already knew what was going on under the table, he didn’t say or did anything, he just kept spitting at me uncomfortable questions, clearly hoping to catch me off guard. And it almost worked few times, but I managed. Even though I was slowly going crazy.

At this point I wasn’t even listening to whatever they were saying. Sometimes I just smiled like an answer or nod or something. Amelia’s father had this facial expression like he wanted to kill me right on the spot and his face changed color to bright red. I didn’t need to be him to see he was even seeing in red. After an hour we were still sitting in dining room eating dessert, but for me it felt like a month. I needed to get the hell out of there.

“Honey, I just remembered - you’ve never been to my room! Let me show you!” Amelia cheered all of sudden in the middle of us eating our desserts. Oh God, thank you! Anything, just let me leave this room.

“Oh, o-okay.” I stammered. She took me by the hand and led me out of the dining room and up the stairs. Once we were up she showed me against a wall. I definitely wasn’t expecting that. She attacked my neck, then my lips. I don’t even really know how long we’ve been gone. But after a while I found myself on her bed lying on my back with Amelia sitting on me, still kissing my mouth.

I finally managed to drag my mind away from thinking about Gerard, who was sitting in dining room with no clue what was happening upstairs. And that was when I heard somebody shout.

“What the hell?!” I heard an angry voice coming from the door. Wait, didn’t Amelia shut or locked the door?

Amelia quickly climbed off me, looking guilty and ashamed as hell. I was slower, though. Still panting for oxygen as I heavily stood up and looked at the man.

“What the fuck do you the two of you think you’re doing?!” He yelled again. Shooting angry looks at me and Amelia, but mostly at me. What? What did I do wrong?! She started this, not me!

“Just to let you know, I won’t accept any of those things happening in my house, do you understand?!” Any? What about him and his wife, then? Hmm, maybe they’re not having sex. Oh, so that’s why he was in the club? Ugh, cheating bastard. Eh, girlfriend. I have a girlfriend. I’m cheating bastard too. Fuck, this is exhausting. 

“I’m sorry, daddy! It won’t happen again, I promise!” Amelia said with one of hers overly-sweet voices. Uhm… Okay? What is this voice anyway? 

“You really disappointed me, Amelia. How I said, I will not tolerate this. And you, Amelia, if you ever touch him again…” Wait, what? He seemed to notice too, because he shook his head and then went on again. “I meant, if you ever touch my daughter again this way, I will beat you up so bad, your own parents won’t recognize you!” And with these words he left the room.


	6. Phone calls and Hell incoming

I couldn’t take it.

It was too much for me to handle, I had to say somebody. So I dialed Dean’s phone number and when he picked up, I put him on speaker.

After a minute of very embarrassing silence, when I told him I made out with a guy, there was a lot of tension when I continued and told him what happened at the dinner yesterday night. It really wasn’t like him to be that quiet. I could tell he was deep in shock. That was until he wasn’t.

“Dude, are you fucking serious?” Dean said to the phone.

“Yeah man, I just thought that it would be really cool to come up with a story where I make out with my girlfriends father. NO I’M NOT KIDDING, DEAN!” The last words I almost shouted out, fighting the urge to throw my phone against a wall.

“Oh, shit. That’s just really messed up.” Dean replied.

“Well thank you. Your help is very much appreciated.” I said bitterly.

“Like, I’m sorry, but I don’t even know what to tell you, not talking about how I don’t know how to help you.”

“Ah, I know. I’m deep in shit. Literally. Dad offered me place in his company today morning, you know like an internship. I told him I’m not interested.”

“Holy shit.” I could feel his shock even through the phone.

“Yeah, exactly. He got pissed off and told me that and I quote it’s not an option but a command. We were fighting about it like an hour. Anyway, since tomorrow I’ll be every other day stuck in that fucking financial Hell.” As I replied I could hear Dean sigh on the other end.

“Well, you’re fucked from every angle, my friend.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“On the bright side, I don’t think it could possibly get any worse.” Dean said with a smile in his voice.

“God I hope so. It’s enough bad as it is right now.”

“Ahahah, can you imagine how bad things would get if you hit it off with Mr. Way? Don’t answer, Frank. I can, you won’t like it. Don’t do that.” He warned me with a hint of a threat in his voice. Well wow, he really can change moods like weather.

“I know, Dean. It’s just… Oh my God, I nearly didn’t make it through that dinner thing, I don’t know if I can do that for God knows how long, or ever again, for that matter.” I replied, desperately throwing my phone-free arm in the air.

“Oh, come on, is he really such a catch?”

“He is freaking gorgeous.” I swear I heard Dean’s breath hitch for a moment.

“Geez, Dean, I’m sorry. This must sound weird to you.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just… new.” He replied. I took a moment to answer, sitting down on my bed.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” I said while scratching the back of my neck.

“So, what now? I mean, are you like gay or bi or what?” Dean asked carefully.

“I don’t know, man. Really, I’m just so confused right now. And then there’s Amelia trying to fuck me every time we’re alone. And can I just tell you, it’s not helping.”

“Like I don’t wanna seem like the biggest asshole in the world, but maybe if you’d do it you would find out.”

“You think?” I asked. Dean sighed and cleared his throat.

“Uhm, yeah, I guess.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit wrong, Dean?

“From a girl point of view, yes. It’s a fucking shit thing to do.”

“Since when you care about what are girls thinking?” I smiled.

“Since Sam. He drives me crazy reading mom’s Cosmopolitan out loud. Actually I think he’s starting to look like a girl, dude. His hair is way too long.”

“Oh my God!” We both started laughing hysterically. After a while of aggressive laughing my stomach and ribcage hurt so bad and I couldn’t catch a breath.

Later when we both hang up I was thinking about what Dean said. You know about how I should have sex with Amelia to sort myself out. It seemed completely wrong but Hell, I was dying to figure this out.

Should I really do that?

*

Why the Hell am I even in here. Oh, right. My asshole father said so.

I was sitting on a couch and waiting for someone to pick me up. I can’t say I wasn’t surprised when I saw my father walking in my direction. I thought he would just hire another assistant for that. And then fuck her later, like he usually does.

“Okay so, the person who I spoke earlier and was supposed to take care of you got sick. So I had to do a little arrangement and shuffle around with people. But in the end, I think it will be better this way. And I believe you won’t be disappointed.” He said with some kind of a Devil smirk. Oh dear, what is this about?

We were walking along about a billion doors, then empty corridors, and then we arrived to a damn huge office with about eighty desks in it, well eighty at least.

“This is where the magic happens. You will have a desk in here. And you better keep it clean, not like your room, understood?” He motioned to the desk in booth in the middle of the room. It had my nametag on it. Well, at least I can’t sit to a wrong desk like that.

I just nodded.

“And in that office is your supervisor.” He looked critically at my appearance.

“You look absolutely horrifying, I’ll make you an appointment with my suit maker.”

I nodded again. I was afraid that If I’d speak up I’d say something like “Fuck off, motherfucker, I won’t wear that shit like… ever.”

My father went straight to the doors of my supervisor’s office. When we walked in I took a look around not caring about the other people in there. It was huge office, filled with light from enormous windows. On walls, there were some kind of awards everywhere, some photos, and there was another large window, opposite from the windows through which you could see the outside World, right next to the door, it had shutters and through them you could see inside the office my father mentioned it belonged to my supervisor. It had only one desk and behind it was sitting a guy who was… Who was Amelia’s father. What the fuck?!

“I believe you two already met.” My father said once he came back with the other man. I could see the panic in Gerard’s eyes.

“Yes, this is your son?” He asked. It wasn’t even a question, it was more like a sentence but he raised a voice a bit on the end.

“Yes. I told you. And I thought that Frank or your daughter mentioned his last name. It’s not like it’s very common, Gerard.” My father said. Mr. Way still looked freaked out though.

“Oh. Yes. You’re right, I’m so very sorry. It just caught me by surprise.” Mr. Way forced a tiny smile.

“So, I guess that’s it from me. I have a meeting with my assistant in a minute, so if you excuse me.” Yeah, sure you do. Slimy bastard.

I was looking at the door as my father was leaving. I was looking there even where he disappeared from my sight. Every second as I was looking away I could feel Gerard’s eyes piercing through me.

I really didn’t want to talk to him, but this heavy silence was even worse.

“So, what now?” I asked, my hands in my pockets.

Mr. Way furrowed his eyebrows as if it was the most difficult question in whole universe.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean, what I’m even about to do here. I have no idea what to do.”

“Oh, well. I guess you could help me with some business presentations and when we’re done with that, I’ll come up with something.” He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. Great. I’ll be 4 hours 3 days a week stuck in this place, with one room dividing me from a guy I nearly fucked, while I’ll be fucking around with PowerPoint. Heaven on Earth, seriously. I mentally bitterly and very sarcastically commented my situation.

Then I remembered my conversation with Dean, how he said that at least it couldn’t get any worse. _Well now I'm sure it can't get any worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have another chapter, by the way, thank you very much for the kudos, means a lot ;)


End file.
